Your Guardian Angel
by Cihtli
Summary: /song fic/ Y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido, Como este mundo se vuelve frío, Y atraviesa mi alma Y se que encontrare dentro de mi


Nelyakai: bien, este fic me inspire en el de shattered bonds de Zelda's Spirit 93, que pueden encontrar entre mis favoritos por lo que espero les guste; ademas de que esta ligado a mi fic knight of destiny... la canción es de the red jumpsuit apparatus :D

 **Your Guardian Angel**

 _Cuando veo tu sonrisa_

 _Las lagrimas bajan por mi cara_

 _No puedo reemplazarlo_

El pasado es algo que nunca se podrá cambiar, no importa lo que pase ni las fuerzas que tengas para intentar cambiarlo; nada absolutamente nada puede ser cambiado… por una tragedia había perdido a su familia, su hogar, en fin todo lo que había conocido; camino mucho tiempo sin rumbo con un bebe entre sus brazos el cual le sonreía de esa manera tierna e inocente que lo único que lograba en el era hacer caer lagrimas. Era algo que no podía describir pero de alguna manera su propio corazón no lograba apartarse de ese pequeño, era como si su alma se hubiera ido en el momento en que llego ese pequeño a su vida.

 _Y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido_

 _Como este mundo se vuelve frío_

 _Y atraviesa mi alma_

 _Y se que encontrare dentro de mi_

 _Que puedo ser el único_

Poco tiempo después de haber sido liberado de su prisión de cristal, por un momento su mente le hizo ver al niño que tanto había amado justo frente a el; que fue él quien le salvo… pero era imposible y luego de haber enfrentado al Leviathan salió directo a buscar aquel sitio que le era tan importante, esperaba que al menos hubiera un cambio en todo este tiempo que paso; pero para su mala fortuna al llegar solo encontró el mismo ataúd de hielo, la misma inscripción en griego su lengua materna "aquí duerme Andru, hijo de Timaeus"

 _Nunca te dejare caer_

 _Me levantare contigo siempre_

 _Estaré ahí a pesar de todo_

 _Aun si salvarte me envía al cielo_

Algunos recuerdos regresaron a su mente, como el día en el cual su pequeño comenzaba a aprender a caminar; se había impulsado por el hecho de querer alcanzarle y estar juntos… Ese momento había llorado de felicidad y abrazo a su pequeño con fuerza. Ese día había jurado que jamas se alejaría de el pues su pequeño Andru era su vida, su alma.

 _Esta bien_

Otro recuerdo surgió, esta vez Andru era mas grande tenia ya 17 años y era un joven prometedor, amante de la filosofía y el conocimiento; de cuando en cuando lo encontraba siempre leyendo pergaminos, escuchando o relatando historias a la joven princesa Chris. Ese día Andru y el se encontraron viendo la puesta de sol mas hermosa que había habido en años, hablaron del futuro, del pasado, de cosas sin importancia e incluso una que otra broma vergonzosa de padre a hijo… Timaeus nunca lo dijo en voz alta, pero amaba los ojos rubí de Andru; sentía que podría perderse en ellos y a veces, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera solo para observarlos eternamente.

Pero ahora su hijo se encontraba justo frente a el, pero ya no era lo mismo pues el brillo de vida que tenia aquellos ojos se había ido lejos, el dragón se quedo inmóvil a la esperanza de que aquella ilusión no hubiera sido algo tan real; pues ahora tenia un dolor aun mayor en su corazón.

 _Las estaciones están cambiando_

 _Y las olas chocando_

 _Y todas las estrellas están cayendo por nosotros_

Un poco tiempo después de despertar, se dio cuenta que aquel quien le había animado fue de hecho dos chicos uno conocido como el faraón sin nombre y el otro conocido como Yugi Motou; gracias a la Dark Magician Girl pudo comprender todos los cambios que el mundo, se alegro que Criticas y Hermos pronto despertaron igualmente por lo que no estaba solo del todo… pero cuando tenia oportunidad escapaba de sus camaradas y para ir a donde la tumba de Andru.

 _Los días son largos y las noches cortas_

 _Puedo demostrarte que ser el único_

No tardo mucho sin embargo, el enemigo no descansa en su búsqueda de destrucción por lo que Timaeus fue rápidamente a la ayuda de los dos chicos; pero para su sorpresa algo salió terriblemente mal… el faraón sin nombre recibió aquella carta y lo que fue peor, en un momento de debilidad la activo traicionando así a su amigo y a sus cartas.

 _Nunca te dejare caer_

 _Me levantare contigo siempre_

 _Estaré ahí a pesar de todo_

 _Aun si salvarte me envía al cielo_

Para Timaeus fue como ver a Andru frente a el, siendo este quien activara la carta y no el otro joven. Fue como una daga atravesándole el corazón, una traición que simplemente no tendría derecho al perdón; aunque pudiera escuchar la voz de la Dark Magician Girl, aunque el llanto de Yugi le rompiera el corazón… ver la Andru cometiendo esa gran traición; y el no serviría a alguien indigno de su poder.

Al final, aunque pudo escuchar el arrepentimiento del chico, aunque el lamento del faraón ya era demasiado tarde "NUNCA LE PERDONARÉ" fue el pensamiento que llego a su cabeza, se hecho a volar finalmente de nuevo al lugar de descanso de su pequeño. Miro el cuerpo inerte, mientras intentaba dar espacio a su cuerpo dragonico para poder descansar a su lado… Andru no sacrificaría a nadie de esa manera, el no seria capaz de tratar a la gente como si no fuera nada.

 _Porque tu eres mi_

 _Mi verdadero amor_

 _Todo mi corazón_

 _Por favor no te deshagas de esto_

—Papa— Timaeus abrió los ojos sobresaltado por aquella voz —¡papa!— un golpe suave llego, en su brazo izquierdo, fue extraño sentir las lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos —¡papa no llores, Andru es buen niño…— el pequeño extendió sus manos para abrazarle dandole cierto confort —papa Andru esta bien, no llores… Andru y Papa serán felices pronto ya veras—

 _Porque estoy aquí para ti_

 _Por favor no te vayas_

 _Por favor dime que te quedaras_

Timaeus desperto, se dio cuenta que todo aquello había sido un sueño; las cosas no habían cambiado ni cambiarían; pronto pudo sentir el llamado… Pero sintiendo aun el dolor, prefirio ignorarlo para quedarse al lado del ataúd "de aquí no me moverán" fue el pensamiento que tuvo…

 _Quédate_

 _Usame como desees_

 _Tira de mis cadenas por diversión_

—¡papa!—esta vez la voz era mas adulta, Timaeus pudo ver ahora a un Andru de al menos un poco antes de que la tragedia de la Atlántida se diera —¿no entiendo porque eres tan malo con el?— el chico tricolor solo giro la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda ocultando un leve puchero de decepción en su rostro —¿a caso es por que se parece a mi?— la pregunta desconcertó tanto a Timaeus que lo dejo sin palabra alguna. Sintió entonces un abrazo por la espalda —eres algo rencoroso ¿sabias?… Pero supongo que es porque siempre te dedicaste a cuidarme— Timaeus sintio un dolor agudo en su pecho —por favor, se que te traiciono, pero no lo castigues tan cruelmente solo por mi culpa—

 _Y se que estaré bien_

 _Aunque mis cielos se tornen grises_

Una vez mas volvió a despertar, el dragón miro el ataúd y por instantes pudo ver una clara sonrisa en los labios del cuerpo que moraba dentro de el. Entendió, que su propio hijo había mandado ese mensaje… Luego otra voz, la del faraón sin nombre hizo eco; podía sentir un arrepentimiento real y las ganas de volver a luchar, se pregunto si Andru tenia que ver en eso finalmente no pensó mas y fue en ayuda del chico.

 _Nunca te dejare caer_

 _Me levantare contigo siempre_

 _Estaré ahí a pesar de todo_

 _Aun si salvarte me envía al cielo_

Timaeus apareció majestuoso nuevamente luchando al lado del faraón sin nombre; Dartz solo sitio mas rabia que nunca al ver esto… Se pregunto como es que Timaeus, un caballero que se dejaba guiar siempre por un estándar de rectitud había perdonado al faraón. Un nombre regreso a su memoria casi de inmediato, "ese maldito niño" susurro para si mismo "no importa, de cualquier forma no puede hacer nada congelado por siempre en su propia muerte"… Dartz finalmente desconecto la imagen, sonriendo porque pronto sus planes se harían realidad.

Fin


End file.
